


The Perfect Birthday Gift

by Kpop_Clouds



Series: What the Fluff [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Clouds/pseuds/Kpop_Clouds
Summary: Even though it was Chan’s birthday, he still had to spend basically the whole day sat at his computer in the studio. All he wanted to do was go home and spend the rest of the night with Woojin, his boyfriend. Which he does, and he gets the perfect birthday gift as well.





	The Perfect Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 so I'm sorry if it's bad. I noticed that there weren't that many fluffy Woochan one shots so I decided that I will just do it myself and see how it goes.

Chan’s body ached as he stretched his back and arm muscles, hearing slight pops coming from his bones. It was almost nine at night and he spent the whole day working on new songs for Stray Kids... on his birthday. 

Shutting off his computer, Chan let out a long and tired sigh as he slung his backpack over his left shoulder and walked out of the studio with tired eyes. All he wanted to do was return to his apartment that he shared with Woojin, his boyfriend. 

The walk from his studio to his house wasn’t far, maybe about five minutes, but to him it felt like hours. Why did he promise JYP that he’d have five songs finished by the end of the week again? He honestly doesn’t know. 

After five minutes Chan finally reached his destination. Unlocking the door and dropping his backpack in the corner to his right, Chan was surprised to see that the apartment was completely dark. Did Woojin already go to sleep? Did he forget it was Chan’s birthday? Chan shook his head and pushed away any negative thoughts he had. 

Chan reached around and flicked the switch, flooding the room with yellowish light. Chan almost jumped out of his skin when a voice he knew all too well cut through the silence. 

“Happy Birthday, Channie!” Most of Chan’s stress and fatigue was washed away by the sound of his loving boyfriend. A small smile spread across his features as he walked toward Woojin, who was standing by the couch with open arms. 

Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin’s waist, burying his face into the crook of Woojin’s neck and inhaling the faint scent of fresh pine. Woojin’s arms snaked their way around Chan’s neck as he pressed a kiss onto the crown of the blond’s head. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other’s embrace while slightly swaying side to side. After about a minute, Chan wished it was longer, the couple leaned away slightly while still keeping their hands on each other. Leaning forward, Chan pressed a long and loving kiss onto Woojin's lips, the other responding almost immediately.

The two of them smiled as they pulled away slightly, leaning their foreheads together with their eyes still closed. After a couple moments, Woojin seemed to realize something as his eyes flew open and he dropped his arms from Chan's shoulders. Chan slightly pouted at the action, not wanting to lose the comforting warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.

Slowly opening his eyes, Chan saw his boyfriends lean down and pick something up from the couch. It was a small red birthday bag with black tissue paper sticking out of the top. Chan's eyes widened a little more when he realized that it was a gift for his birthday.

"Oh, Woojin," Chan said as he took the bag from the other's hands, "I told you that you didn't have to get me a gift." Chan looked down at the bag in his hands, not being able to see past the black tissue paper that was blocking his view from the other contents of the bag.

"Chan, it's your birthday. How could I not get you something?" Woojin put emphasis on the 'not' as he spoke. Laughing slightly, Chan took the tissue paper out of the bag, leaving a small black velvet box sitting at the bottom.

Chan furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and looked back up at Woojin, who was watching him with excited and expectant eyes. "Is this your way of proposing to me? This is less dramatic then I would of thought."

Woojin scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at Chan's words. "No, I'm not proposing to you... yet. Now would you please open the gift? I want to see your reaction."

Chan picked up the small box and gently put the bag back on the couch. Opening the box, Chan quietly gasped at what was inside. Two necklaces were inside of the small box, one being the silhouette of a wolf facing the left and other being a the silhouette of a bear facing the right. Both necklaces had two small letters engraved into them, the wolf had the letters B.C while the bear had the letters K.W. Chan quickly realized that the letter were his and Woojin's initials.

Looking closely at the silver pictures, Chan also realized that that underneath his initials there was half of a small heart. Chan quickly looked at the other necklace and a large, bright smile appeared on his face seeing that the other half of the heart was underneath Woojin's initials.

He carefully took the necklaces out and set the box on the coffee table beside him. Chan stepped forward, gently turning Woojin around by his shoulders and putting the bear necklace around his boyfriend's shoulders, latching the small latch at the back with a little difficulty.

Woojin turned back around and took the other necklace from the other's hands, doing the same and latching the wolf necklace around Chan's neck as well. Chan turned back around and once he was facing his boyfriend once again, he placed his hands back on Woojin's waist and pulled him forward until he was able to press yet another kiss onto the other's lips. This kiss lasted a little longer than the other. The two boys letting the rest of the world slip away from them as they melted into the kiss.

"I'm guessing you like the gift?" Woojin questioned once they pulled away, slightly giggling at his boyfriend's dazed expression.

"Are you kidding? I love it! But, I don't thinks it's the perfect birthday gift for me." Woojin's smile dropped at Chan's words, his eyebrows knitted together as a worried look started to appear in his eyes.

Before Woojin was able to question what the other meant out loud, Chan took Woojin's hand in his own and slowly lifted it to his lips. "Because being with you is the all I could ever ask for. You are the perfect birthday gift, Woojin." Chan's lips ghosted over the tan knuckles in front of him as he spoke before feathering two light kissing onto the hand.

"Wow, you are the cheesiest man I have ever met, Bang Chan." The uncertain look was gone from Woojin's eyes and replaced with a look of fondness for the boy in from on him. "But, I love you for it."

Chan placed his forehead on the taller's once again, whispering four small but powerful words. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. This is really REALLY fluffy and cheesy. But what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic. I hope you enjoyed this short and random one shot of the parents of Stray Kids. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
